Master Game Index
A few notes: * Listed games are playable, typically at 30fps or better (though occasional hiccups may occur) * All games run at 1280x720 (aka 720p) resolution unless otherwise stated * Big ups to leftboot at the [https://www.reddit.com/r/gpdwin/ GPD Win] subreddit who put together [https://np.reddit.com/r/gpdwin/comments/5a8z2t/games_that_are_a_good_fit_for_the_win_nonemulation/ the thread] from which I culled the original contents of this list * Since the original list was for the GPD Win, game performance on the GPD Pocket may be different (hopefully better) * EDITORS: Only link the game name to its internal wiki page (if one doesn't exist, feel free to make one). External links should go in the description The List * Alice: Madness Returns '– 'steam * Amnesia: The Dark Descent : has built in Xbox controller support – steam * Atom Zombie Smasher : no controller support (not really needed) – steam ' * '''Awesomenauts '– [http://store.steampowered.com/app/204300/Awesomenauts__the_2D_moba/ '''steam] * Axiom Verge '– 'steam * Bejeweled 2 * Binding of Isaac: Rebirth '– 'steam * Bioshock L some control difficulties with the nubs, but still fun * Black Mesa (HL1 Remake) * Blazblue Chronophantasma Extend : 720p arcade, with vsync, light bloom effects and anti aliasing off runs pretty well, framerate sometimes dips to 50 but usually stays at or near 60 * Borderlands 1 * Borderlands 2 * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel * C&C Tiberian Sun : Works perfectly in 720P. Using Mouse mode. * Caladrius Blaze * Castlevania Lords of Shadow Mirror of Fate HD * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic : fps about 30-50, settings on high * Dead or Alive 5 Last Round : no shadows - pretty fast (no exact fps) @ 720p * Dead Space 1 * Deathsmiles : 60fps @ 720p * DELTAZEAL : 60fps @ 720p * Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition : lowest settings 720p -- blur removed (there is a guide to remove it with an hex editor) -- 30+fps (perfect!) * Devil May Cry 5 * Diablo 2 LoD : 'works great also at fullHD resolution with the D2MultiRes mod; use dgVoodoo2 to avoid a half black screen * '''Dirt 3 ': -- 1280x720 everything on low (some options on mid) ~30FPS * '''Divekick : Works at full speed * Divinity Original Sin: Enhanced Edition (Steam, 720p, internal HD) -- The game auto-detects lowest settings. Runs at 24fps, which is still quite playable given the nature of the game. Turning off VSync and AA didn't make any difference. * DoDonPachi Resurrection : 60fps @ 720p * Don't Starve * DOOM 3 BFG Edition : default settings, no tweaking. ~50fps @ 720p * Dungeons and Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara * Dungeon Siege * Dust: An Elysian Tail : 720p 60fps most of the time, never drops below 50fps * Extreme Landings * Factorio * Fairy Bloom Freesia * Fallout 3 : (check compatibility fixes for this title) * Fallout New Vegas : 30 fps, sometimes as high as 45; has built in Xbox controller support * Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD * Four Sided Fantasy * Freedom Planet * FTL: Faster Than Light : Runs great in fullscreen mode, also on Ubuntu * Fuel * Gabriel Knight: 20th Anniversary * Geometry Dash ''': vid' * '''Geometry Wars' * Geometry Wars 3 * Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter ': 'vid * Golf With Your Friends * Gothic 2 * Grandia 2 Anniversary : Lowest settings 40+ FPS (Very Playable) * GTA: San Andreas : Lowest Medium Settings 30+ FPS (Playable) * GTA V : Playable at 800x600 with low details – vid * GTR2 * H.A.W.X. * Half Life 2 : Ran great on Medium settings * Heat Signature ''': Runs perfectly * '''Hitman 2 * Hotline Miami : 60fps @ 720p * Hyper Light Drifter * Hyperdemsion Neptunia U action unleashed : full screen 720p runs great by default it is set to borderless, and it stutters alot, but changing to fullscreen fixes it. * Insaniquarium Deluxe * INSIDE * Intergalatic Bubbles * Invisible Inc * Iron Bridage * Jamestown * Jet Set Radio * Kingdoms of Amalur * KOTOR 2 : runs great, 720p * La-Mulana * Left 4 Dead 2 : ~40fps at lower settings * LEGO star wars * Lethal League * Life is Strange : runs well at 1280x720 ~22-30fps, xinput controls are great. * Limbo * Magic 2014 * March of the Living * Megaman Legacy Collection * Midnight Club 2 * Motor Rock : works great if you disable cutscenes/movies in the config file * Mount & Blade : 1280x720 high details max 100 FPS * Need for Speed hot pursuit ''': Full screen, 60fps, no adjustments needed * '''Nidhogg * Nuclear Throne * Oh Sir! * One Finger Death Punch : runs perfectly with xinput controls * One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 : lowest settings 720p -- 30+ fps * Outcast 1.1 : Works great at higher resolutions and highest graphic settings, though text is too small so lower res recommended * OwlBoy * PAC-MAN 256 : steady 30+ FPS @ 720p * Parkitect * Peggle : Nights * PES 2017 * Peter Jackson's King Kong Game : Lows of 25 Highs of 40 FPS. Low 720 resolution - Requires Xpadder controls. * Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst * Pinball Space Cadet * Poker Night 2 : works great on low settings 720p * Pool Nation * Portal 1 * Portal 2 * Prince of Persia Sands of Time : with Widescreen Patch * Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt * Psychonauts ''': disable all advanced video options; occasional (but rare) slowdown / choppiness * '''Puzzle Quest * Race 07 * Raiden IV: Overkill : Slowdown during big explosions but mostly solid 60fps @ 720p * Rayman Legends * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 5 * Resident Evil Revelations 1 * Risk of Rain * Rimworld ''': Resolution issues on Ubuntu * '''Rocket League * Rogue Legacy : Runs at 30fps when you first start it, simply go to options, switch Full Screen on, switch off shadow effects and restart for 60FPS * Ronin * SEGA Classics : steady 30+ FPS @ 720p * Senran Kagura Shinovi VS : stutters with default borderless setting, switch to fullscreen to fix * Serious Sam HD: The First Encounter : lowest settings 45-60fps * Shadowrun PC : 30-40 FPS Low 720 resolution * Shmups: Ikaruga * Sid Meier's Civilization V ': On lowest settings, 720p, ~45 fps, definitely playable. Loading and turns take long * '''Sims 4 ': '''vid * Skifree * Snow * Sonic CD * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 * South Park : The Stick Of Truth : cutscenes have audio lag but is a known issue unrelated to the GPD * Space Giraffe * Spelunky * Spider-man web of shadows * Stanley Parable : Runs perfectly @ Medium settings, 720p * Starbound * Starcraft Remastered ': 52fps @ 1920x1200 – 'vid * Stardew Valley * Steamworld Dig * Steins Gate * Stealth Bastard Deluxe : sluggish until you enable "Low Spec Mode," at which point it's great * Stock Car Extreme * Street Fighter Ultra IV : steady 30+ FPS @ 720p * Street Fighter X Tekken : no tweaks ~60 fps @ 720p * Super Meat Boy * Super Mega Baseball * Tales of Symphonia * Tales of Zestiria : Lowest Settings ~25+ FPS * Terraria * Tetrobot & Co. * The Cave * The Detail : steady 30+ FPS @ 720p * The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion : '''requires mods / performance tweaks * '''The King of Fighters XIII * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the sky * The Swapper : steady 30+ FPS @ 720p * This is the Police * Thrillville: Off the Rails : 60fps @ 720p highest settings * Thumper * Titan Souls * Tomb Raider I - steam * Tony Hawks Pro Skater HD * Torchlight 2 : low settings 720p framerate 30-40 * Touhou 6 - 9 : Working with the DX8 to 9 converter here * Touhou 10 * Touhou 11 * Touhou 12 * Touhou 13 * Towerfall: Ascension * TrackMania Nations Forever : 40fps average in 720p (never drops below 30fps in game), 46fps in 800x600 and 49fps in 640x480. Very playable in 720p mode, just be sure to use lowest graphic settings. * Ultra Street Fighter IV : ~52 fps @ 720p * Unepic : 60+ FPS * UT2k4 : low settings 720p 30-40fps -- Requires Pinnacle Game Profiler * Valkyria Chronicles * Virtua Tennis 4 : 720p, no AA, Shader Model 2.0 (did not try 3.0) * War Thunder * Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap : 1280x720 60 FPS * Worms Armageddon * Ys Origin : 720p 60fps * Ziggurat : 60fps at minimum settings